


[Podfic] while we're young

by sallysparrow017



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Character Study, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, a day in the life of the insufferable soulmates, it takes two incurable romantics to tango, metaphysical noodling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of 'while we're young' by Hyb.He knows what Genoa does to Nicky.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] while we're young

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [while we're young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512706) by [Hyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyb/pseuds/Hyb). 



Author: Hyb  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: The Old Guard  
Pairing: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova

Length: 00:16:22  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](https://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/while%20we're%20young.mp3)

Song used is ‘All Is Full Of Love’ by Death Cab for Cutie.

Thanks so much to [Hyb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hyb/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
